The Celestial Spirit Mage & The Maelstrom
by TOM 5.0
Summary: My take on Naruto being a mage in the world of Fairy Tail. When he Meets a fellow blonde who is a Celestial Spirit Mage and joins Fairy Tail one can only guess what adventures will take place between them as a flame of love grows. NarutoxLucy. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL!
1. The Mage and The Maelstrom Meet

A/N: Well friends here it is my fourth story. Yeah I thought I would try my luck with Fairy Tail again and decided Naruto crossing over would help make this one a success. I decided to pair Naruto with Lucy because frankly I feel Erza, Cana, Mirajane, and Ultear have been done to death and that a majority of these crossovers that have Lucy as the secondary character hardly ever get past the first chapter if they aren't made as one shots. I would also like to say that inspiration for this story came from Rinne-Kami's A Kindred Spirit which is great in and of itself (Naruto will have magic modified to be similar to his ninjutsu and one of a certain other shinobi). Anyway enough of my pointless rambling that I am not even sure you guys care about half of the time. If your new to my stories welcome... if you've been a fan of my other works from the beginning all I can say is that I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others.

Chapter 1: The Mage and the Maelstrom Meet

In the sole magic shop in the port town of Hargeon...

"What!" A girl's voice could be heard from outside the shop, "You mean to tell me there is only one magic shop in this whole town."

The girl... no not a girl... a beautiful young woman with chocolate brown eyes, and light blond hair that tied by a blue colored ribbon in a singular bunch to the top right side of her head. Her body was curvaceous to say the least. Large breasts concealed in a white sleeveless top with blue stripes that formed a cross down the middle which contained a zipper. Her top met with a very short blue skirt that just passed her hips, with a brown belt at he waist that holstered a whip with a heart shaped end on her left side and a set of gold and silver keys on her right. Completing the outfit was a pair of long black high heels that ran up to a bit below her knees. She was around seventeen years old.

"Afraid so the people around here are more fishing folk then they are magic folk." the old shopkeeper said, "I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to sell to the mages that happen to be passing through."

"Oh man I came all this way for nothing." the girl said sighing in slight depression as the bell rang signifying another customer entering the shop.

"Now now don't say that little lady I have all the latest goods... let me show you a few." the shopkeeper said trying to make a sale despite the girl's reaction, "This colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want."

"I already have one of those." the girl said, "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

"Gate keys huh... that's a rare request." the shopkeeper said as he produced a small box with a single silver key which caused the girl's face to lighten up in glee.

"Oh wow it's the little doggy." the girl said in complete glee.

"Yes but that one's not very powerful you know."

"I know but I really really want it." the girl said, "So how much?"

"20,000 jewel." the shopkeeper responded.

"I'm sorry but how much was that again?" the girl asked again.

"I said 20,000 jewel." the shopkeeper restated.

"Aw come on... how much is it really worth... surely you can cut me a deal..." the girl said as she sat herself on top of the counter in a seductive pose and winked at the old man, the zipper of her top zipped down enough to show a bit of cleavage.

'Come on fall for my sex appeal.' she thought to herself.

"... 19,000 jewel" the shopkeeper said causing the girl to deadpan.

'This old man must be gay... there's no way that my sex appeal is only worth 1,000 jewel' the girl thought as she got back up.

"19,000 jewel... for a Canis Minor that's a bit much old man." a boy said stepping up to the counter causing Lucy to turn to see him.

The boy was a good foot taller then the girl but she was certain they were the same age. He had similar yet slightly darker blond hair that stood up in spikes, and three whisker like marks on each cheek. His outfit consisted of red button down shirt covered by a black trench coat with a high collar that was missing the right sleeve, a pair of black pants, and a pair of dark combat boots. Around his neck was a silver necklace with a strange swirl like symbol engraved on it.

"But gate keys are hard to come by young man." the shopkeeper responded in hopes of justifying the price before the opportunity to make some quick cash off of the young girl disappeared all together.

"That may be... if you're talking about the twelve golden keys... those easily cost 20,000 and higher in any store. Silver keys shouldn't go past 10,000 jewel..." the boy said "...and this is the canis minor we're talking about the weakest celestial spirit of them all... at most that key should cost 1,500 jewel."

At this the shopkeeper started to sweat.

The girl looked at the shopkeeper in disgust, 'He was trying to rip me off!'

"So tell me old man how much did you pay to have this key as part of your merchandise... because either you were ripped off and as a result you are now trying to rip off this girl to earn the money back, or you're just ripping her off to make a few extra thousand jewel." the boy said narrowing his eyes into a dagger like stare.

"1,000 jewel..." the shopkeeper said lowering his head in shame knowing it was best to give up the act... the minute he had lost even the slightest chance of selling the gate key to the girl at the original selling price, all because that boy mentioned that the key's type would never be over 10,000 jewel.

"So what's your new price for the key old man?" the boy asked.

"1,500 jewel..." the shopkeeper sighed in defeat.

"Good now do you have that item I ordered?" the boy asked.

"Yes... I'll go get it from the back." the shopkeeper said accepting the money that the girl paid for the new price of the Canis Minor key.

"Hey thanks for getting the price for the gate key lowered." the girl said turning to the boy as the shopkeeper disappeared into the back room.

"It was no problem miss... 20,000 jewel was definitely too steep of a price for such a low level celestial spirit." the boy said, "and that old man was definitely blind for such a small... discount..."

The girl's cheeks started to flare red in embarrassment and anger.

"Don't think that way of me just because the Nikora's gate key was so overpriced!" the girl shouted.

"I didn't mean anything like that." the boy said backing up a bit, "I'm just pointing out that an old man like him is either blind or gay to ignore how beautiful you look."

At this the girl blushed again but also thought of what was going on inside the blonde boy's head.

"Oh so you think I'm beautiful..." the girl said stepping closer to the boy making him sweat a bit.

"Well yes... not that I was staring at you miss?" the boy said as he stood his ground this time trying to change the subject.

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia..." Lucy answered.

"Well Lucy my name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said flashing a fox like grin at Lucy.

"Fishcake..." Lucy said as she was failing to stifle a laugh.

"My name is meant to mean maelstrom." Naruto said slightly pouting.

"Sorry... but to be honest that is what most people tend to think of when they hear that name." Lucy said.

"Yeah a lot of people say that..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, "So by the fact that you were after a Canis Minor gate key I take it your a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Yes I am... currently I have three gold keys and now four silver keys... and I'm guessing your a mage to since you ordered something from here." Lucy said.

"Yeah I'm a mage... and while my magic doesn't call on other fighters I'd say it's pretty powerful." Naruto said.

"What kind of magic is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well It's not just one type... I have three different magics..." Naruto said.

"Ok so what are your magics?" Lucy asked getting a little annoyed by him dancing around the subject.

"Well for starters I have Clone Magic which allows me to create solid copies of myself with the amount being determined by how much magic I use." Naruto said, "Then there is a magic that has run through my family for generations known as Hiraishin Magic which allows me to instantly teleport to any area provided that I have something about the location in mind or a mark at that area."

"Well while those do seem useful both in and out of battle I don't see how those are really all that powerful." Lucy said.

"Well individually or even together those aren't the magics aren't as powerful as my last magic." Naruto said, "It's called Spiral Magic and it allows me to use pure magic in a spiral like form for attacks and a few defenses."

The shopkeeper then returned from the back room and handed a long box over to Naruto and took the money the blonde left on the counter.

"Well see you around some time." Naruto said waving to Lucy before departing from the magic shop, tossing the box away and slipping on a silver gauntlet that covered his entire right arm.

"What?! Hey wait! There's no way... you've got to be messing with me." Lucy said as she followed after her fellow blonde, "Utilizing pure magic is impossible."

"Oh is it now?" Naruto said in a questioning tone as he stopped walking and raised a hand which created a light blue sphere of pure spiraling magic energy in its palm, "Because I'm pretty sure this is pure magic being utilized right here."

"Wha- how did you?" Lucy stammered out as she looked at the sphere of magic in awe.

"I told you my spiral magic allows me to manipulate pure magic... and though this sphere may not look like much..." Naruto said as he let the sphere disperse, "It can have very destructive effects from the power of magic's pure form and the various directions by which Spiral Magic has it spinning."

"Wow. With how you make it sound it seems like the type of magic that belongs to a guild master." Lucy said, "Do you happen to be one or a part of any guild by chance?"

"No... I don't belong to any guild... Though I've crossed paths with many guild mages who have tried to get me to join their guild I never found any of them to be a place that could feel like home for me." Naruto said, "What about you Lucy? Are you part of a guild?"

"No... not yet... though I do have one in mind." Lucy said.

"Fairy Tail the most popular guild in the world- I know that it's extremely hard to get into the popular guilds but I won't let that stop me. Mainly because they're so cool and get featured in Sorcerer's Weekly constantly. Oh if I could convince them to let me in I think I might just die." Lucy said as she ran off her mouth at a mile a minute in a full on fan mode.

"So Fairy Tail is the guild you want to join huh... I've only run into one of their mages... and he was just like the rumors I've heard that they tend to be quite destructive despite being the number one guild in all of Fiore." Naruto said, "Of course I also hear that Fairy Tail is like one big happy family so really until we get there we'll never know."

"We?" Lucy said sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah... I know we just met... but I don't want you to just be one of those people that I ran into while traveling and may have a one in a million chance of running into you again. I've traveled on my own for a long time and never had really any friends... and while I could just find a guild to join I doubt it would really be complete without having someone I know already there even if I only know a little about them. So can we travel together to get to Fairy Tail where we can both get you into that guild and find somewhere for me to stay in one place for a change." Naruto said his fox like grin beaming brightly.

"You act like you've never had a friend..." Lucy said.

"We'll there's a lot that you don't know about me... so do you want to travel together? After all traveling with a friend is always better tan traveling alone." Naruto said only for his and Lucy's stomachs to growl.

"How about you let me think about this after lunch." Lucy said.

"Okay... you want to go get lunch... because I saw a good restaurant not far from here." Naruto said.

"Uh... sure lead the way..." Lucy said as she motioned for Naruto to take her to the restaurant.

However just as they were about to head to the restaurant a couple of the town girls rushed passed them squealing about somebody named Salamander.

'Salamander?" Lucy thought as she tried to remember where she heard that name before. That was until it came to her like a bolt of lightning.

"Salamander! Salamander of Fairy Tail! He's the only mage (and frankly guy) with that name. He's in this town. He's never been photographed in Sorcerer's Weekly but I've heard so many stories about him. Maybe he can get me into Fairy Tail!" Lucy half shouted as she darted after the squealing girls.

"This can only feel so wrong." Naruto said to himself as he jogged after Lucy.

Following Lucy through the crowd of lovestruck women and found her in the center of the girls that were crowding around a guy with spiky blue hair and a tattoo on his face, and Naruto could hear Lucy's heart thumping in her chest.

'Wait a second that's not Salamander... one that guy doesn't have that rosy pink hair I remember... and two that guy is from...' Naruto thought as he was suddenly interrupted.

"Igneel!" a boy shouted pushing through the crowd with a smile on his face only to gain frown of disappointment when he saw 'Salamander' in the center of it.

"Who the heck are you?" the boy said as a blue cat approached and the crowd of girls (except for Lucy) started to glare at him and then proceeded to beat the tar out of him.

"That guy isn't anyone named Igneel or Salamander for that matter-"

"Well I must take my leave now." 'Salamander' said cutting Naruto off before rising into the sky with a purple fire magic, winking at Lucy in particular as he did, "All of you girls are invited to the party I'm throwing on my yacht at the port tonight."

With that 'Salamander' flew off and the crowd of his admirers were beginning to dissipate back into their normal activities, while Lucy stood their fuming.

"I can't believe he had me caught in Charms Magic!" Lucy retched in disgust, "If it wasn't for that pink haired kid bursting in and Naruto pointing out that the guy wasn't even Salamander I don't know would've happened. Thankfully thanks to you guys it wore off on me, but not the others... more then likely because they aren't mages."

"Lucy come on. We need to talk about a few things." Naruto said as he started to drag the pink haired boy away while also taking her hand as with his free one, the blue cat following.

Naruto had eventually led the group to a restaurant, where the cat and pink haired boy started to devour all the food that was placed in front of them.

"So who is Igneel?" Naruto asked.

"A salamander... well not really a salamander. He's a fire dragon. Do you know him?" Natsu said , having his words translated by Happy.

"Why would a dragon be in a town?" Lucy asked sweat dropping as to how anyone could believe a giant dragon would be in a town.

"Just a rumor we heard." Happy said translating for the pink haired mage.

"Lucy..." Naruto said getting serious, "That man 'Salamander' is dangerous. You should not approach him by yourself for any reason. He's really a mage named Bora who was expelled from the Titan Nose guild because he illegally sold girls as slaves and is more then likely still doing it."

Lucy began to sweat and her eyes grew wide. "Well what should I do? By the way he winked at me it seemed like I was the main focus of his attention!" Lucy shouted worriedly.

"Don't worry about anything Lucy. If that guy comes after you I'll just make a bunch of clones and beat the crap out of him." Naruto said, "I won't let him anywhere near you as long as your by my side. That's a promise of a life time."

'He wants me by his side...' Lucy thought as a tint of red dusted her cheeks.

"Are you two a couple?" Happy questioned causing both Naruto and Lucy to turn bright red before shaking their heads at the same time.

"No... no we're just friends." the two blond mages said in unison.

The meal (or rather Natsu's all you can eat buffet compliments of Naruto) continued in silence save for the sounds of Natsu swallowing down food whole. By the time Natsu was full the sky had turned a bright orange.

The group of four was walking through the streets of Hargeon town with Natsu sputtering words of gratitude to Naruto for the food, when they were nearing the harbor where Bora appeared descending from the sky with his purple fire.

"Ah good I've finally found you." Bora said directing his words straight at Lucy, "I saw you in the crowd earlier and was hoping to offer you a last minute invitation to my party."

"No thanks you creep." Lucy said spitting out the words as she turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at the ex-Titan Nose mage.

"I see from your keys that you are a Celestial Spirit Mage. Perhaps then I could offer you a membership at my guild, Fairy Tail. All you have to do is return to the party to fill out the introduction details with me." Bora said with a lustrous grin on his face.

At the mention of Fairy Tail Natsu tensed and his face contorted in rage.

"Get away from us now." Natsu spat out his voice laced with venom, "If you know what is good for you."

Bora's grin left his face and was now replaced with a grinding of his teeth and an anger.

"This is no longer worth it!" He roared as his magic aura exploded forth as his anger grew, "Convincing a prize like you to come along quietly was a mistake! I will not lose you! You're an easy way to a quick profit so I'll just kill your two friends here and take you to the slave market by force!"

Bora shot a purple flare at Natsu's head only for Natsu to suck the flame into his mouth and swallow it.

"Ugh that fire tasted terrible and it was incredibly weak." Natsu said darkly, "Such a weak person using Fairy Tail's name for crimes. Using the name of my guild."

Natsu's eyes widened in anger before he ran at Bora and punched him straight into his yacht and began to build up a large mass of magic energy.

'I better get ready... things look like they're about to get messy.' Naruto thought.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared letting out a large blast of fire from his mouth and shook his head wildly in his victory over Bora as his red Fairy Tail mark showed on his shoulder.

"The real Salamander of Fairy Tail..." Naruto said smirking.

"It's amazing... but he's going to go overboard!" Lucy said her voice raising into a shout.

"Don't worry Lucy." Naruto said disappearing in a flash in front of the fire.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Lucy shouted.

"there is no need to worry Lucy... because my magic..." Naruto said as a spiraling blue energy started to surround him, "Is a good defense."

"Multi Clone!" Naruto shouted as thousands of him appeared between the fire and the remainder of Hargeon town.

"Giant Rasen Shield!" The thousands of Naruto's shouted as each started to build giant spiraling sphere's of pure magic energy in each hand that slowly combined into one humongous wall of pure energy.

As the fire clashed with the wall of magic energy Lucy could only stare in awe.

"I knew his magic was powerful... but to stop that destructive magic is incredible." she said as the wall repelled the fire and then finally dispersed along with all of the clones leaving Naruto free to teleport back to Lucy's side.

"Heh well that took some out of me." Naruto said.

"That was amazing." Lucy said.

"It was nothing really." Naruto said before he noticed the shrieks of the town citizens saying that mages were trying to destroy the town and then the footsteps of hundreds of rune knights their targets being Naruto, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy.

"We've really got to go!" Natsu shouted in a panicked tone as he grabbed Lucy by the wrist and started dragging her away Naruto following right behind.

"Wha- we're are you taking us?!" Lucy shouted as Natsu dragged her.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right? Both of you?" Natsu said as he looked back at Naruto while he ran, "So come with me."

'Well it looks like Lucy's going to join the guild she wanted sooner rather then later and with me coming along as well.' Naruto thought as the four grinned while they outran the rune knights toward the Guild of Fairy Tail towards new adventures...

A/N: Well that's all for now friends. As always read, review, and check out my other stories as well as my profile. Until next time... Stay Gold...


	2. Fairy Tail: Naruto and the 1 Guild

A/N: Wow. Friends I will be honest I was not expecting this surge of popularity on this story's first days of activity but I am not complaining. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and for pointing out my mistakes. Please rest assured that I know I put a tad rush on the relationship between Naruto and Lucy for the first chapter and I intend to slow things down. This is one of the first stories that includes romance that I am writing and as you can all see by the first chapter I need a little practice in that area. As time goes by I know I will get better so that I can create a story you all enjoy that is of the highest degree. This chapter is rather short but believe me we will be getting further in come next update. So without further a do sit back, relax, and enjoy...

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail: Naruto and the #1 Guild

'So this is Fairy Tail.' was the thought that ran through both Lucy and Naruto's heads, as they took in the main room of the guild and all of the mages within it. The guild hall was filled with laughter, chatting between the various mages at the tables, and the sounds of mugs of beer crashing against one another in a toast. Everyone within the hall seemed to have no other cares in the world.

'It's certainly loud here.' Naruto thought as he looked over the various mages within. A tall guy with spiky white hair, a woman with brown hair who was gulping down gallon after gallon of beer, a guy wearing a pair of shades with a girl on each arm, and a black haired boy that was wearing only a pair of black boxers, 'and definitely... different.'

"Excuse me." A white haired girl wearing a red dress said as she waved them over to the bar, "Hello. Are you new members?"

Natsu had taken the liberty of screaming out that he had brought back new members when they first entered and then started a brawl with the black haired boy and the large man with the spiky white hair which was proving to be difficult for him and had him calling for Naruto and Lucy to come and back him up.

"Not even here five minutes and we already see how lively this guild can get." Naruto said as he ducked just in time for a beer mug to sail past his head and shatter against a wall.

"I don't think lively is the word I would use." Lucy said as she started to walk over to the white haired girl, Naruto following right behind her.

"I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira." Mira said as Naruto and Lucy came up to the bar nodding at Fairy Tail's poster girl, "I look after all new member applicants while the master is busy."

"I can't believe I'm meeting Mirajane! The cover girl for Fairy Tail in Sorcerers Weekly!" Lucy squealed in glee.

"Is she like this with everyone that's been in Sorcerers Weekly?" Mira asked Naruto laughing slightly at Lucy's admiring stare.

"I really wouldn't know. I only met her a few days ago." Naruto said with a shrug, 'But I hope being in this guild with her will change that and not just her.'

"So you two want to be members of Fairy Tail. Let me just get the application forms." Mira said before beginning to rummage around under the counter and then produced two pens and a stack forms for each of the blondes.

Naruto looked over the forms and started filling them out with a bit of speed.

'Name- Naruto Uzumaki

Age- 17

Likes- Training

Dislikes- Cruelty and Those who chase after vengeance

Magic- Spiral Magic, Clone Magic, Hiraishin Magic

Dream(s) for the future- To find friends and people that are worth protecting with my life'

Naruto looked over to Lucy who had filled out her application and had the Fairy Tail stamp applied to the back of her right hand colored in pink.

"Where would you like your member stamp and in what color?" Mira asked.

"In orange please." Naruto said as he craned his neck to the left and pointed to its right side.

Mira pressed the stamp on Naruto's neck and the Fairy Tail symbol now showed brightly on the right side of his neck.

"Well that's it you two." Mira said as she put the stamp away, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Wow... I was expecting something much harder to get into the number one guild in all of Fiore." Naruto commented.

"Shut the hell up all of you!" A deep voice roared as a colossal titan feel from the ceiling. The light seemed to go around him and shadow his upper half. At the titans sudden appearance the brawl that had been taking place around Naruto and Lucy had ceased and those that had participated looked up at the giant with a slight tint of fear in their eyes.

Naruto at the giant's appearance had taken a defensive stance and Lucy chose to duck behind Naruto her body slightly shaking in fear.

"Do you know how many complaints I've been getting!" the giant shouted before shrinking down causing Naruto to lower his guard. As he did the light started to show that he was actually a very short old man dressed in orange with a ridiculous orange and blue striped hat. He then jumped up to the second floor railing and revealed in his left hand several sheets of paper. He began shuffling through each before shouting again.

"Cana, you drank all the alcohol in a pub and sent the bill to the magic council." The old man said.

"They found out about that..." the girl with brown hair said.

"Elfman you beat up a client you were supposed to protect and escort." the old man continued as he flipped through the papers.

"He said that men were all about education." the tall guy with white hair mumbled.

"Loke you hit on a councilman's granddaughter and I've received demands for reparations from some talent agency." the guy with shades said.

"Gray... nice work on eliminating that bandit chain but afterwards you ran through the town naked and stole a pair of underwear from someones clothesline." the old man said rubbing his temples.

"Well wouldn't it have been worse if I had left while I was naked?" the boy with black hair said.

"And Natsu... you nearly destroyed half of a town had it not been for another mage... and even though you didn't destroy anything you sent the civilians of that town into a panic!" the old man shouted causing Natsu to look away, slight shame on his face.

"Guys the council is constantly breathing down my neck!" he said looking down at his feet causing Lucy and Naruto to feel some the shame despite having just joined the guild, "But who cares!"

At that everyone in the guild looked up at the old man and smiled.

"Do not abide by the rules of the council! Do what you believe is right! Live life the way you want and to the fullest! That is why Fairy Tail is number one!" the old man finished getting cheers from everyone in the guild as he lit the papers on fire and threw them into the air, which Natsu immediately jumped up to eat them.

"That's what you can expect from master Makarov." Mira said.

Naruto looked up at the smiling Makarov and couldn't help but grin. 'So that is Makarov Dreyar of the Ten Wizard Saints.' he thought the last part making his face contain a flash of sadness for a second.

A/N: Well that's all for now folks. Next chapter we delve a bit into Naruto's past and take care of rescuing Macao. As always read, review, check out my other stories as well as my profile. Until next time... Stay Gold...


	3. Inner Demons: Rescue at Mt Hakobe

A/N: Alright people another day another chapter. As always thank you for those that reviewed the last chapter. I have to say though it was short, you all need to see things like you would a manga. Some chapters are absolutely epic or fast paced because they are the main events you want to see... and then there are those chapters that are slow... the kind that are the build up to events where not much happens. Sure we may not enjoy those chapters as much but without them we would be expecting too much from the next main event. Anyway rambling aside the pace of the plot is going to pick up. So without further ado sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3: Inner Demons: Rescue at Mt. Hakobe

Naruto made his way to the point at the farthest end of the guild just right outside Makarov's office. Naruto let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

"Master Makarov..." Naruto said as he opened the door, the hinges creaking slightly.

"Hmm... oh you must be one of the new members correct." Makarov said looking up from the papers on his desk as the blonde approached.

"Yes sir I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Wait... Naruto Uzumaki... you... you're Minato's brat." Makarov said his eyes widening for a bit.

"How do you know my father?" Naruto asked a little shocked at Makarov.

"You're father and I go back quite a ways Naruto. It wasn't only positions as members of the Ten Wizard Saints that had us acquainted." Makarov said a grin on his face.

"Then I suppose you know my mom too..." Naruto said.

"Yeah Kushina... both were such free spirits and great friends... not only to me but this entire guild." Makarov said, "When they told me that they were going to have a child I tried to convince them to join us but Minato said that he didn't want to put the guild in danger."

"How would him being part of Fairy Tail put the guild in danger?" Naruto asked.

"I never understood it myself." Makarov said, "But whatever he meant must have turned out true..."

"Yeah..." Naruto said sullenly as he looked at the floor, the memory still burning in his head.

(Flashback)

It was Naruto's sixth birthday around two in the morning. Normally he would be asleep awaiting the morning anxiously for whatever his parents had planned. This however was not one of those nights...

Naruto had been woken by a deafening roar. Against better judgement he had left his room and his very home and headed deep into the woods. What he saw was a total nightmare. In the dim light of the full moon a giant body concealed in shadow rose high above the trees of the forest. The only things visible were two giant red eyes with slit pupils and nine tails that thrashed about in every direction.

Naruto was frozen in fear as they eyes settled upon him and the colossal beast let out another roar as it got up on its hind legs. The beast raised one large paw and just as the swipe was about to connect with the ground and kill Naruto in an instant there was a flash of yellow.

The next thing Naruto knew his mother was holding him tightly and bawling her eyes out, letting words of how worried she was slip out between sobs. Naruto trie escaping his mother's grip but had no success and could only move around to see his father standing between before the beast.

Another roar sounded through the forest and the match began. Minato flashed through the air several times clashing with the beasts claws or tails with giant spheres of spiraling magic energy. A display that made the battle seem as if the 'Yellow Flash' of the Ten Wizard Saints was barely breaking a sweat.

Naruto could only watch in awe as his father continued to out speed the beast with the magic he had made famous throughout all of Fiore. The battle seemed to be coming to a close as Minato appeared high above the beast two spheres of colossal magic energy in each hand that slowly combined into one. Minato dived at the beast with his final attack that was sure to finish the beast if it connected.

The beast looked up at Minato seeing his own demise within that sphere and was almost certain that his end was imminent. That was until his eyes caught Kushina and Naruto to his left and a malicious smile became present on the beasts face. The creature span to his left and immediately fired a malicious blast of magic straight at the mother and son.

Minato's eyes widened in shock and new the decision that had to be made right there and then. Either use this finishing blow on the beast... or flash in front of his family and use it to defend them from that blast. He cursed the beast under his breath flashed in front of Naruto and Kushina and faced the blast head on with his own attack.

There was an explosion of light as the attacks connected, and by the time the dust cleared Minato was on one knee while the beast roared its victory seeming assured. Minato stared at the beast and grit his teeth before looking back at his family. Kushina's eyes met with Minato's and she could tell what he was about to do.

Tears streamed down her face anew as Minato shakily rose to his feet and clasped his hands together a surge of the magical energy he had left surrounding him. Naruto looked at his father and could only be confused as to what he was doing, having never seen him assume that stance before.

Once again the beast roared and lashed down with his tails. In the last second Minato mumbled the spells name and there was a flash of white light that engulfed the forest. Through the blinding light Naruto saw his father slowly fading away like he was just an illusion.

"Dad!" Naruto called out.

Minato turned to his son with a sad smile on his face, a tear streaming from one eye.

"Naruto..." Minato said as the last of him faded away, the broach that symbolized his standing among the Ten Wizard Saints falling to the ground as he did.

When the light finally faded it was the next morning. Kushina was sobbing but in no way did it compare to that of Naruto.

(End of Flashback)

"He died saving me..." Naruto said as a tear dripped down his face.

"It's a parents job to protect their children Naruto." Makarov said as Naruto turned to leave, "and Naruto..."

"Yes master..." Naruto said as he stopped right by the door his hand on the knob in mid turn.

"Your father was a good man." Makarov said his face displaying as much understanding as it possibly could.

"You don't need to tell me what I already know... master Makarov..." Naruto said as he exited Makarov's office.

The sun was starting to set as Naruto was leaving Makarov's office he could hear shouting from the main room of the Guild hall and saw Lucy run out the door.

"Hey Mira where is Lucy going?" Naruto asked.

"Someone's feeling protective I see. Lucy is lucky to have a guy that cares about her as much as you do around." Mira giggled causing Naruto to become slightly flustered as his face turned slightly red, "Oh I'm just kidding Naruto. She went after Natsu to help him with a job."

Naruto rushed out the door after Lucy down the streets of Magnolia Town as soon as he heard Mira. Sure he believed that Lucy was more then capable of taking care of herself especially with Natsu's help... but the fact remained that Natsu being the classic type of Fairy Tail mage was more then likely to put her in danger if that Fire Dragon's Roar that he used back in Hargeon Town was anything to go by.

"Lucy wait up!" Naruto shouted as he ran after a wagon that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were taking to Mount Hakobe.

An hour later at Mt. Hakobe...

"You know you could have stopped the wagon when you realized I was coming after you guys." Naruto said as he continued to catch his breath.

"I don't see why you didn't just use your Hiraishin Magic to get in." Happy pointed out.

"Agh that's not the point you stupid cat." Naruto shouted practically pulling his hair out in annoyance.

"Is Natsu going to be okay?" Lucy asked with a hint of disgust in her voice as she pushed the pink haired dragon slayer off of her. Natsu was lying over groaning, his face turning green and looking like he was about to lose his lunch.

"Yeah he'll be fine. He always gets like this when we travel." Happy said when the wagon finally stopped.

"Yes! Finally! Curse you Transportation!" Natsu said getting up as if he was never sick in the first place.

"I'm sorry kids but this is as far as my wagon can take you up the mountain... you're going to have to continue on foot." the driver said as the back doors of the wagon flew open and a chilling mountain air Natsu immediately took Lucy and jumped out of the wagon and started to run off in search of Macao, Naruto following behind at a somewhat slower pace.

"It's freezing out here." Lucy said as she started rubbing her arms to try and warm up.

"Well you shouldn't have come here dressing so lightly" Natsu said as he continued to press forward through the snow.

"Should you really be talking Natsu... I mean I know you're a fire mage and all but you're wearing less then Lucy is." Naruto said as he tugged at his trench coat.

"Well no one said she had to come along." Natsu said.

"Lucy... surely you have a spirit for this kind of weather." Naruto pointed out as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh that reminds me." Lucy said as she took one of her silver keys from her belt, "Open Gate of the Clock! Horologium!"

Lucy swiped the key through the air as she spoke the incantation and out of nowhere a large grandfather clock with arms and legs fell from the sky beside her.

"What's with the clock?" Natsu asked.

"Horologium allows people in his inner body... she explains." Horologium said saying exactly what Lucy said from within his inner body, "What kind of job would cause Macao to come here? she inquires."

"He came here to slay a Vulcan." Natsu said.

"Now I really want to go back to the guild... she says." Horologium said causing Naruto to frown.

"Oh come on Lucy you have your spirits and us to help you." Naruto said.

"Well yes but... she says unsurely." Horologium said.

That was when a giant white monkey like creature jumped down and knocked Natsu, Happy, and Naruto away.

"Ah! She screams in fright." Horologium said in his same monotone voice as the monkey like creature picked him up.

"Lucy!" Naruto shouted as he got up and started running towards the monkey who then started to run away.

"Naruto! Don't just stand there save me! She screams..." Horologium said.

The monkey turned out to be rather fast, Naruto barely able to keep up in the snow while Natsu was making much better progress.

The monkey turned out to be the Vulcan... and a perverted one at that, who took Lucy to his cave and was now staring at her. Lucy could only shiver in disgust, until Horologium started to disappear.

"Horologium! Don't leave me here!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry madame but my time is up." Horologium said, "Take care."

"Give me an extension! Please give me an extension!" Lucy shouted to no effect as she was now alone with the perverted Vulcan.

"Hey you big ape! Where is Macao?! Tell me!" Natsu shouted as he ran into the cave only to slip on the ice.

"Why does he feel like he has to make an entrance all the time?" Lucy asked herself as she slapped her forehead.

"Spill it monkey... where is my friend? I know you can understand me so tell me where he is." Natsu demanded.

The Vulcan then pointed to a hole in the wall which Natsu immediately rushed towards.

"Macao!" Natsu shouted only to be sent flying out of the cave, "Monkey!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, "This is bad news he can't survive out there. Natsu!"

"Women. women. women." the Vulcan repeated over and over.

"Okay you pervy monkey you're going down!" Lucy yelled as she took out one of her golden keys.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted as she swiped the key through the air and out of thin air came a buff cow with a double bladed axe right in front of her.

"Cow?" the vulcan said confused.

"I should warn you monkey boy. Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit that I have a contract with." Lucy said confidently.

"Wow miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch?" Taurus asked his eyes becoming hearts as he said it.

"Oh yeah he's a big perv to..." Lucy said slapping her forehead.

"No touch my women." the Vulcan said glaring at Taurus.

"Your women?" Taurus said returning the glare, "Them's fighting words you moonkey."

"Get him." Lucy ordered.

Taurus went for the attack but the Vulcan easily dodged.

Meanwhile...

"God damnit I'm never gonna find Lucy at this rate." Naruto said as he continued to push through the snow.

'If I could see the Vulcan I would just teleport to him with my Hiraishin Magic.' Naruto thought, 'After all with that I can go anywhere I can see or...'

"Wait that's it!" Naruto shouted as he started to build magic energy.

Back with Lucy and the Vulcan...

The Vulcan continued to dodge Taurus's attacks with surprising ease given his size.

"He's fast." Lucy said.

Just as Taurus and the Vulcan were about to collide attacks Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked Taurus out of the way, leaving the Vulcan's punch heading straight for Lucy.

"Ah!" she screamed until there was a sudden burst of light and she felt herself grabbed from behind.

"Finally. Got here just in time." Naruto said as he let go of Lucy.

"Naruto? When did you get here? Or more like how?" Lucy asked.

"Just a few seconds ago... thanks to my Hiraishin Magic I figured out that I could get to anyone as fast as possible. Guild Mark Hiraishin!"

"Anyway... Natsu you just knocked out my spirit!" Lucy shouted as she turned from Naruto to Natsu, "Wait a minute how did you even get back here?"

"Happy came for me." Natsu said with a smirk as he looked up at Happy who currently had wings, "Thanks old buddy."

"Aye." Happy said.

"He can fly?" Naruto said slightly confused.

"Of course he can." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"So you can't handle other modes of transportation but flying with Happy is ok?" Lucy said questioningly

"That does seem kind of weird." Naruto pointed out.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsu asked clearly confused, "Happy isn't a mode of transportation... he's my friend... duh."

"You're right it was totally wrong of us to compare the two." Lucy said slightly sarcastic.

"Completely wrong." Naruto said.

The Vulcan then started to rage about and tried to slam his fists down on Natsu and Naruto, only for Natsu to block the attack and Naruto to dodge.

"You listen up monkey I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend." Natsu said before kicking the Vulcan away, "Wether it's gramps and Mira or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman... Happy, Naruto, and Lucy too they're all my friends."

Lucy looked at Natsu slightly surprised and Naruto grinned as he started to create a familiar sphere of spiraling magic energy while the Vulcan charged at Natsu.

"Which is why..." Natsu said as he jumped at the charging Vulcan, "I am not leaving without Macao!"

Natsu punched the Vulcan in the face with a flame coated fist that exploded upon contact. The Vulcan hit the ceiling but seemed unaffected by the punch. Stalactites fell from the ceiling and impaled themselves in the ground.

The Vulcan even angrier now slapped his hands again sending those stalactites towards Natsu along with a powerful gust of wind. Lucy was knocked off her feet but was caught by Naruto with his free hand while Natsu stood his ground.

"Your ice attack has no effect on me!" Natsu shouted.

The Vulcan then picked up Taurus's axe and grinned.

"That's not good." Natsu said.

"He got Taurus's axe." Lucy said.

"I thought Natsu knocked him back to the spirit world." Naruto said.

The Vulcan began using the axe with ease and hacked at Natsu who quickly dodged a few strikes before slipping on the ice again.

The Vulcan jumped at Natsu ready for the kill.

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"Damnit my attack isn't ready yet." Naruto said as he continued to focus on the spiraling sphere.

Luckily Natsu got back up and quickly caught the axe's blade and held his ground. It was now a matter of who could outlast who between Natsu and the Vulcan.

"Go back Taurus! If you go back beyond the gate your axe will disappear too!" Lucy shouted as she shook Taurus trying to get him out of his daze from when Natsu knocked him out.

Natsu then started to heat up his hands and as a result started melting the axe's blade and began to eat the molten chunks that fell into his mouth.

"Is he melting the axe's blade with just his body heat?" Lucy asked.

"Uh huh." Happy said.

"Oh yeah now I've got a fire in my belly." Natsu said as he started spitting the molten chunks at the Vulcan. The Vulcan as a result let go of the axe and started to fall backwards his fur slightly smoking.

"Eat this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he charged at the Vulcan his fist ablaze.

"It's ready!" Naruto said as he closed in on the Vulcan, "Rasengan!"

The two powerful techniques collided with the Vulcan and sent him crashing into the wall a medium sized wound in his stomach.

"We beat him!" Happy shouted.

"Yeah... but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is." Lucy pointed out.

"Oh forgot about that." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

"I got caught up in the heat of battle." Naruto said laughing slightly.

"Well uh... I don't think he's gonna do much talking." Lucy pointed out before the Vulcan started glowing freaking Lucy out.

"What in the heck was that?" Naruto asked.

When the light faded an injured man with purple hair was in place of the Vulcan.

"Macao?" Natsu said clearly confused with what just happened.

"Are you telling me that that big perverted monkey was actually your friend this whole time!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He must have been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy said.

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked.

"The previous Vulcan must have used a possession spell on Macao to take over his body in order to survive." Naruto said.

"It looks like he put up a good fight before that Vulcan finally got to him." Happy said as Natsu laid him down on the ground.

"Macao don't you die on me." Natsu said, "Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

"Natsu..." Macao whispered as he slowly came to.

"You're okay..." Natsu said happily while Lucy smiled and Naruto grinned.

"I'm so pathetic." Macao said, "I defeated nineteen of those monsters... but the twentieth... that's the one that got me."

"I was so angry at myself I was too embarrassed to go home and face Romeo." He whispered.

"Come on man don't talk like that... you beat nineteen monsters for crying out loud." Natsu said.

'No way... there were twenty of those monkeys and he took out nineteen of them.' Lucy thought, "And he took the job on all by himself.'

"Natsu's right Macao you should be proud of what you did." Naruto said, "It took me and Natsu both just to beat the one that possessed you."

"Wait Minato... you can't be here you're supposed to be dead." Macao said confused while Naruto let grief take him for a quick second.

"No I'm not him Macao... I'm his son Naruto." Naruto pointed out.

"Wait... Minato... Minato Namikaze!" Lucy said, "He's your father. Do you know how famous he was."

"Yeah... he was a great man..." Naruto said looking to the ground, "But enough about my dad we need to focus on Macao."

'Why did Naruto have such a sad look on his face?' Lucy thought.

"Right." Natsu said taking Macao's hand, "So lets go home... you're little boy has been waiting for you."

'Naruto, Natsu, Macao... they're amazing... I can't even begin to compare to them.' Lucy thought a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy? It's creepy." Happy said.

"You better watch your back cat." Lucy said in a harsh tone.

Back at Magnolia Town...

a boy with the same purple hair as Macao was sitting on some steps crying, worrying about his father and remembering how he had pushed his father into doing a job.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu shouted as he Naruto, Lucy, Happy, and Macao (who had one arm slung over Natsu's shoulder) approached the boy who looked at the group upon hearing his name.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted as he tackled Macao down to the ground with tears of joy sliding down his face, "You came back. I'm so sorry dad."

"No I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao said while Natsu, Naruto, Lucy, and Happy stood off to the side smiling at the father and son.

"I can handle it... because I'm a wizards son." Romeo said still sobbing.

"Next time those bullies pick on you here is what I want you to say..." Macao said as Natsu, Naruto, Happy, and Lucy began to take their leave, "Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? Cause mine can."

Romeo grinned and then turned around to the group.

"Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!" Romeo shouted.

"No prob kiddo." Natsu said waving to Romeo.

"Aye." Happy shouted.

"Lucy! Naruto! Thanks for helping to bring my daddy back to me!" Romeo added.

Naruto turned to Romeo and grinned while giving him a thumbs up as he continued walking, while Lucy waved to Romeo.

'I'm glad he didn't have the same thing that happened to me happen to him." Naruto thought as he continued back to the guild hall with Lucy and Natsu.

A/N: Well that's all for now friends. As always read, review, and check out my other stories as well as my profile. Until next time... Stay Gold...


	4. Announcements & A New Start

**A/N: Yeah this probably wasn't what you all were expecting with three updates. Yes this is TOM Generation 5 and while I have had a good wait between chapters for all three of my stories... it's clear from this that The Celestial Spirit Mage & The Maelstrom does not have a new chapter after that incredibly long wait. I will say though that this is not an announcement of leaving the story for adoption like I did with The Shini Gami Fruit. No not for a fic that barely got to stretch its legs. I've had much time to think while trying to work with my muse, and I have seen all the mistakes I made with this fic (such as the pacing of Naruto and Lucy's relationship and Naruto's participation in events overall). That is why It makes me happy to say that this fic will be receiving a reboot. Sometime in the next few days this fic will be replaced with a new one under the title The Celestial Maelstrom. Until that time... Stay Gold.**


End file.
